That Number Ten
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Hinata, while small and unassuming, can also be intense and intimidating, especially while on the court. For some people (read: a lot of people) this is somehow attractive. Case in point, this is the third time in a month that Daichi is forced to shoo Oikawa out of the gym with a broom for harassing Karasuno's number ten. OOC, Crack, Mostly drabbles that'll probably be out of order
1. Chapter 1

**That Number Ten**

 **Summary:** Hinata, while small and unassuming, can also be intense and intimidating, especially while on the court. For some people (read: a lot of people) this is somehow attractive. Case in point, this is the third time in a month that Daichi is forced to shoo Oikawa out of the gym with a broom for harassing Karasuno's number ten. OOC, Crack, Mostly drabbles that'll probably be out of order.

* * *

 **1\. Japan!**

"Satori," Ushijima said, voice deep and rumbling. He was sat on the bench next to his teammate, hands clasped around a water bottle, and Tendou responded by tilting his head over so far it must have been painful and replying, "Yeeeesss?"

While he was glad to answer whatever his captain needed, he hoped it wasn't about the fake cockroach he'd hidden in Goshiki's bag, hoping to scare the young first year.

"I think I'm in love. How would I go about confirming this?"

Not even two metres away, Semi, who couldn't help but hear the conversation as he chugged from his water bottle, managed to lose half his mouthful of water through his nose and spew the rest across the wooden floor in an ugly sounding cough.

Ohira immediately swooped in to start smacking his back as viciously as he could dare, but couldn't stop himself from staring wide-eyed at Ushijima, who seemed blissfully unaware of the commotion he'd just caused.

Tendou found himself frozen, head still tilted over awkwardly, and could only say, "Yes?"

"I met a boy on the street."

Semi wheezed pathetically in the background, eyes streaming.

"His name was Hinata Shouyou, from Karasuno Highschool. He said he would beat me and go to Nationals."

"I-Is this related to the original question?" Tendou stammered, for once at a loss for words as he cast his eyes about the gym, hoping one of his teammates would come in and help him.

"It is." Ushijima took a deep gulp from his water bottle.

Shibaru, taking pity on Tendou's struggling, intervened with, "Do you know anything else about him?"

"He's only about one hundred and sixty centimetres high. With just a short run up, he can reach the same vertical jump as I can. He was in awe of the horses that are part of the Equestrian Course, and seems appreciative that the volleyball club has its own bus."

Shirabu opened and closed his hands for a moment, at his own loss for words and then asked, "Anything else?"

Ushijima looked up to make eye contact with the setter, face passive but eyes full of conviction.

"I like him."

Semi made a noise like a slowly deflating balloon and collapsed slowly and gracefully to the gymnasium floor.

Tendou muttered, somehow horrified and gleeful at once, "Wakatoshi, you might accidentally _squash him."_

* * *

 **2\. Grand King**

Hinata felt a shiver run up his spine and stumbled in his run up to spike. The ball dropped from the air and bounced off of his head, but neither that, nor Kageyama's thunderous face could shake him out of the imminent feeling of _'bad'._

Chasing after the slowly fleeing volleyball, Hinata surreptitiously glanced about the gymnasium to try and find what had scared him so badly.

In one of the low windows, he met Oikawa's eyes, the setter grinning widely at successful contact made.

" _Sugawara-senpai!"_ Hinata shrieked, all motion in the room coming to a stop. _"He's back!"_

"Huh?!" Tanaka replied aggressively, instead of the intended person, whirling around in circles a few times to try and spot the offender. "Where is he?!"

"Show yourself, Trashykawa!" Nishinoya hollered. "I'll make sure to Rolling Thunder your _face!"_

"N-Nishinoya, that makes no sense," Asahi tried to placate, hands lifted in supplication.

"Now, now," Daichi called over the ruckus, clapping his hands together. "So long as he isn't in the gym, there's nothing we can do about him. It's after school hours so he isn't trespassing, just focus on practicing!"

"Daichi!" Sugawara sounded somehow affronted as he gathered Hinata protectively to his chest, hiding the small middle blocker with his body. "He's making a teammate uncomfortable!"

"I can go out and deal with him," Kageyama said darkly, hands holding so tightly to a volleyball that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi eased away from him, wary of the ball popping under pressure.

"We're going to _practice_ ," Daichi said firmly, tone brokering no argument. "If he comes inside, we'll deal with him. If he's still here when we're finished, we'll deal with him. For now, we practice."

"Don't look now," Tsukishima muttered, "But it looks like a rat is trying to sneak in."

As one, the Karasuno volleyball team turned to face the open doors where Oikawa was standing in the doorway, body arched almost in a pose like he was ready for his photo to be taken.

"Shou-chan!" he called, voice sugar sweet. "Have you considered my offer for a date?"

Sugawara huddled Hinata closer to him, and Ennoshita edged closer to help with the defensive force.

Daichi sighed.

"I'll get the broom," Asahi said softly, and jogged towards the cupboard, while Nishinoya and Tanaka stood in front of Hinata and Sugawara to do their 'crouch and spin' intimidation technique, faces like demons come to life.

Oikawa just smiled, revelling in the ruckus he had caused.

Somewhere Iwaizumi sneezed and wondered if it was time to punch Oikawa in the gut.

* * *

 **3\. Black Cats Mean Bad Luck**

"And – and – " Hinata stammered into the phone, desperate to get every word out as quick as possible.

" _Slow down, Shouyou, I'm not going anywhere,"_ Kenma's placid, but fond voice sounded over the receiver.

"S-Sorry," Hinata replied, burrowing further under his covers. "We don't get to speak often. And I needed to tell you how absolutely perfect the Grand King's face is after it's been hit with a broom!"

" _Why are we hitting people in the face with brooms? You'll have to remind me."_

"Oikawa keeps asking me out on dates," Hinata grumbled. "I can't tell if it's serious or not, but it's really annoying. It's the third time this month! I want to play volleyball, and as much fun as it is to see Daichi-senpai chase someone that isn't me around the gym with a broom, its disruptive!"

" _Ah, that does sound troublesome. I – "_ there was sudden clattering on the other side, banging and faint cursing.

"Kenma-kun?" Hinata asked, voice unsure.

" _Ah! It's the shortie!"_ Kuroo's boisterous tone burst across the receiver and Hinata blinked, confused at the sudden switch.

"Eh?! I'm not short, Kuroo-san! Where did Kenma-kun go?"

" _Kenma is currently indisposed, he – "_

" _No, I'm not, Shouyou, Tetsurou refuses to give me back my phone."_

" _I want to talk too!"_ Kuroo whined, and Hinata couldn't stifle his quiet giggle, even with his knuckles pressed to his mouth.

There was silence on the other end.

" _D-Did you just laugh?"_

" _Tetsurou, no."_

"Y-Yes?" Hinata replied hesitantly, staring at his ceiling and feeling something twist in his gut. Trepidation. Must be.

" _Oh no."_

" _Tetsurou, I swear to god._ "

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked, sitting up and letting the covers fall from his head.

" _Yes, there's something wrong. Very wrong. Very,_ very _, wrong."_

"Is Kenma-kun okay?!" was Hinata's first thought, despite having heard the Nekoma setter speak not thirty seconds ago.

" _Kenma is okay. It's my heart that's not."_

" _Tetsurou I'm going to count to five."_

Hinata stared down at the phone in horror before shoving it back against his ear.

"Kuroo-san? Are you okay? Are you ill, are you sick? Are you _dying?"_

" _Kenma, Kenma I can't even, Kenma I can't –"_

" _One."_

"Kenma-kun, is Kuroo-san dying?" Hinata asked desperately. "Is he okay? Is he having a heart attack?"

" _Tetsurou is fine for now, but won't be if he doesn't shut up. Two."_

" _Kenma-kun it's just…just too_ precious _I can't help myself."_

" _Three."_

"What's the countdown for?" Hinata was starting to feel hysterical, fingers clenched around the phone. "Is everything okay?"

" _Hinata-kun, listen very carefully,"_ Kuroo began, voice serious as Kenma reached 'four' in the background. _"This is very important. I need you to – hrrk!"_ His voice cut out at the same time Kenma reached 'five' and Hinata stared at the wall in fear as the phone fell silent.

Eventually, Kenma spoke again.

" _Sorry about all that Shouyou. Tetsurou was being dramatic. We'll have to talk later, if that's okay?"_

"Oh, _oh,_ Kenma-kun, wait! Did your coach give you the news?"

"… _News?"_

Hinata grinned victoriously.

"Karasuno is coming to the Tokyo Training Camp!"

" _Fuck yes!"_ was hollered in the background and Hinata could only blink, startled as the line cut out, Kenma hanging up suddenly and without warning.

His phone beeped with a text not two seconds later.

 _Sorry. Had to deal with Tetsurou. It'll be nice seeing you at the Training Camp!_

Hinata's response included at least six emojis and a wayward heart.

Kenma was nice enough to reply in kind.

Not even two days later he received a text with an unknown number signed Tetsurou-chan, and a text seconds later from Kenma telling him to immediately delete the new number.

* * *

I've gotten into the Haikyuu! hype. I'd say I'm sorry except…I'm kind of not? Hinata is too precious, and everyone agrees, the end

Hope you liked it, apologies for any mistakes!

Let me know of any characters you desperately want to see more of!


	2. Chapter 2

**4\. Headshot**

If Tsukishima had to pinpoint the moment he started to feel a little… _appreciative_ of one Hinata Shouyou, he only had one memory in place, and that was when Hinata took a volleyball to the face from Asahi like a champ.

It was funny as fuck.

Tsukishima fell a little in love.

It didn't mean he was going to be nice by any stretch. After all, with such a perfect situation it was really difficult to not make a 'balls to the face' joke.

* * *

 **5\. Senpai**

Hinata called him senpai. _Senpai._ Without an ounce of hesitation. Nishinoya's heart stopped in his chest for a moment as everything inside of him did a hard reset.

The first year was scraping a few centimetres taller than him, but still. _Senpai._

The midget that Nishinoya couldn't really call a midget was the best and would get all of the icecream _ever._

This was not an exaggeration. Hinata had called him _S-E-N-P-A-I._

If Hinata was a girl, he might've proposed marriage he was so adorable.

There was a part of him that debated doing it anyway.

* * *

 **6\. Middle School**

Kageyama felt something in him clench in fear as the tiny redhead opposite him placed a hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head. His eyes were glittering with something unnatural, and Kageyama could barely remember the conversation, frightened as he was by a fellow middleschooler.

In the volleyball match the little thing in green had leapt out of nowhere, like a little speed demon.

This didn't change in Karasuno, and neither did Hinata's scary face, the one where he could turn knees to jelly and make stomachs curdle unpleasantly at the threat of what he was, what he could be.

Kageyama knew Hinata would be special, _was_ special, and woe to anyone who tried to separate number nine from his number ten.

Hinata was intimidating when he _wanted_ to be.

Kageyama was just intimidating full stop. And not in the way that excited, but in the way that frightened.

As much as he beat on Hinata, Hinata was his.

Or _,_ Kageyama amended, watching as Hinata ' _swished'_ and _'guwoahed!'_ at the very least, he would be

* * *

 **7\. Rebound**

"A rebound?! That's so cool!" Hinata gushed and Bokuto felt his entire world come to a sudden stop as Hinata's expectant, expressive face gazed up at him.

"Bokuto-san, I know what you're thinking," Akaashi began. "But we can't."

"But Ak _aashi,"_ Bokuto whined, Hinata's head tilted coyly to the side in question. Bokuto's heart melted even further, and he grasped Hinata's shoulders, whirling the smaller body to face Akaashi.

" _Look at that!"_

Akaashi faltered himself for a moment and then amended with a mutter, head to the side, "We're in a match, Bokuto-san. Please refrain for now."

"Oh, oh? 'For now' Akaashi?" Bokuto grinned tucking his head onto Hinata's shoulder and smiling wider at Hinata's shuffle and choked laughter at the tickle of his hair against his sensitive neck.

Akaashi's reply was unneeded, thankfully, as the near forgotten volleyball promptly sailed into the back of Bokuto's head, and when Bokuto whirled to look, letting go of the slightly flustered but no less excited first year, no one except the culprit themselves could tell who had hit Bokuto from the opposing team.

Akaashi was glad. It gave him time to process.

* * *

 **8\. Umbrella**

Akaashi tumbled gracelessly to the floor upon saving the ball, Bokuto cheering incessantly as he caught the receive on his forearms, calling for Hinata to spike, to score another for their team.

There was no point, Akaashi deliberated, watching as the three man-mountains on the other side of the net lined up for the block. In a battle of height, the short middle blocker had no chance of winning this fight.

Bokuto vocalised this angrily, brows furrowed, mouth pulled into a petulant pout.

Hinata leapt for the shot, eyes darting around and across. And, with no time left to think, and no way through, he aimed for Lev's fingers and smacked his palm into the ball as hard as he could.

Lev's hand bounced back with the force, the ball spinning back across the court where there was an empty space, no one on the Cat team to catch it.

Akaashi felt his jaw loosen, eyes wide as he watched the trajectory of the ball and inside felt something akin to pride, as the ball hit the floor, bounced a few times, and then rolled to a stop.

Hinata shot to his feet after falling from the arc of his jump, staring at the ball before shrieking in glee.

Akaashi watched as Kuroo's wide eyes narrowed into something appreciative as he said something to the Karasuno player that Akaashi couldn't hear, Hinata grinning wide as he replied.

The prideful feeling curdled, and before Kuroo could praise Hinata any further, Akaashi was swooping in, ushering Hinata away from the net with a gentle arm around his shoulders so he, Bokuto and the little miracle could regather themselves ready to attack.

There was something in Bokuto's expression that made Akaashi narrow his eyes, but Bokuto simply grinned, offered a thumbs up and then caught Hinata in a headlock that looked natural.

" _Hinata!"_ Bokuto cheered. "That was _amazing!"_

And, just for a moment, Akaashi imagined a world where Hinata was on their team, _his_ team.

Bokuto told him later that the expression on his face was akin to a jealous lover when Kuroo was praising Hinata, and just for that, Akaashi made sure most of his tosses were aimed away from his captain, just out of spite.

* * *

 **9\. Lion**

 _Oh my god I've offended him_ was Lev's first thought at watching Hinata do what he could only describe as 'an angry crab dance'.

His second thought was _aren't shorter people angrier because they're closer to hell?_

Then he went ahead and put his foot in his mouth.

"No matter what way you look at it, I'm going to jump higher than you because you're short," Lev found himself saying and Hinata went very, very still. Despite his heritage – and no, he could not speak Russian, why does everyone ask? – and the meaning of his name, Lev did not feel like the powerful lion in that moment.

Hinata's stare was intense and Lev felt like squirming under it, eyes darting left and then right as he tried to think of a way to apologise quickly and then _leave_ while making it look like he wasn't running away.

Then, Hinata _flew._ For a split second, his face was level with Lev's, eyes still wild despite a placid face.

The effect was ruined when Hinata slammed headfirst into the doorway and collapsed, crouching down and curling his hands over his head.

Suddenly, Hinata wasn't something to be feared, but to be _protected_.

And that was how Sugawara, sent to look for their wayward number ten, found one Lev Haiba curled around a slightly frazzled Hinata trying to placate him, tears of pain in the middle blocker's eyes, and a look of panic on the Nekoma players face.

The conversation went a little like this:

"Lev-san was it? Could you please let Hinata-kun go? It's time for lights out."

"Ah. I don't think I can."

"Sorry?"

"Rather…no?"

Let it be known Sugawara was not to be crossed, and that secrets were kept as a result of that night.

After all, Lev didn't want anyone to know that he got karate-chopped and subsequently knocked over by the most gentle, unassuming member of Karasuno ever who then proceeded to pick Hinata up in a bridal style carry and sprint away.

* * *

In case it isn't obvious with how soon I updated, I've been rewatching and reading Haikyuu for the past couple of weeks, which is why this is so easy to write. Bite sized drabbles are always the easiest to write vs long chapters anyway.

Hope you like this one too!

Please excuse any grammatical errors, this is unbeta'd.


	3. Chapter 3

**10\. First Serve, Second Serve, Third Serve**

When Oikawa stepped into the practice match, Hinata could all but feel the tension rolling off of Kageyama in waves, angry, _angry_ waves.

Oikawa's first serve smacked straight into Tsukishima's elbow at an angle and flew off into the seating area's banister several metres in the air.

Hinata felt his own forearms sting in sympathy, but stood his ground and joined Kageyama in glaring at Oikawa as the third year got ready to serve again.

The second serve was no less vicious, spinning off to the side this time when it impacted with Tsukishima's arms again.

"Oi!" Hinata found himself yelling. "You! Great King! Aim at me! Over here, over here! Aim for me!"

Oikawa tilted his head slightly in confusion, wondering where the nickname had come from, and wondering who the short little firecracker was. Despite this he buckled down, aimed for the weak blond defender again and watched as the ball flew back to his side, ready for them to score and take this match as _theirs._

Kindaichi was set up to score, to spike, it was _perfect._ And Oikawa still ended up gaping when the tiny redhead bolted to the side and jumped, flying into the air just in time for the volleyball to spin off of his fingers and fly into the Karasuno players.

" _It's up!"_ Kageyama shouted, quickly getting ready into a toss formation.

Oikawa could do no more than watch in awe as the little wonder darted to the other side of the net, Kindaichi unable to keep up as the redhead jumped high again, intense eyes making direct contact with him as he slammed the ball down, barely missing Oikawa with the fast, powerful hit.

Oikawa was in _love._

"I know what you're thinking, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said warningly. "Don't you da – "

"Oi!" Oikawa hollered, ducking under the net to disrupt the cheering Karasuno team. "Hello!"

Kageyama was the first to whip around, baring his teeth like a dog that needed to be muzzled, and the intriguing little figure ducked under Kageyama's elbow to eye him suspiciously.

"My name is Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa introduced himself cheerfully and proudly, sticking a hand out in front of Hinata's face. "You are?"

Hinata squinted at him suspiciously, aware of his entire team hovering behind him and Kageyama.

"H-Hinata Shouyou…" he replied, not daring to take Oikawa's hand.

"Shou-chan!" Oikawa said primly, grin wide. "Give me your number."

" _Shittykawa!"_ Iwaizumi stormed across the court his face like thunder even as Tanaka grabbed Hinata by the elbow and pulled him backwards, face aggressive.

Hinata's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he suddenly lit up and he pushed forward, asking enthusiastically, "To talk about volleyball?"

Oikawa fumbled his words a moment at the bright look on Hinata's face before saying, "Sure!"

"Did you hear that Kageyama?!" Hinata gushed. "I'm going to learn volleyball from the _Great King."_ And then he sprinted off towards Takeda in order to steal a pen, jogging back as he fumbled with the pen cap.

"Hinata-idiot – " Kageyama began, and was shut up by Hinata's intense look as the middle blocker repeated, _"Volleyball."_

Hinata reached out to snatch Oikawa's hand in his and messily scribbled his number on the calloused palm. He was about to recap the pen when a second hand was shoved in his face and he glanced up, surprised, to see Iwaizumi expectantly waiting.

"To talk," Iwaizumi began gruffly, "About volleyball."

And when Oikawa began giggling in the background, he was offered a swift punch to the ribs even as Hinata enthusiastically gave Iwaizumi his number as well.

On the way out of the gym, Daichi made sure to sling an arm around Hinata's shoulders and say, light-heartedly, "If you get any strange texts, let me know."

The look on Daichi's face was enough to make even Kageyama shiver.

* * *

 **11\. Tired**

Hinata could sleep anywhere at any time, if he put his mind to it. Sat up, lying down, on the floor, in a car, in a plastic seat, in that tiny space between wall and object that you don't think to check because it's so small.

This led to a lot of predicaments, where Hinata would wander off, fall asleep, and have to get retrieved in time for the next match.

Yachi did not know how to ask the person who was currently letting Hinata use their lap as a pillow if she could have her player back into time for warm ups before the Aoba Johsai match. There was someone in a matching uniform sat next to him, reading from a book.

"Um…" Yachi began, and the tall guy looked up, tilting his head in question.

 _He has no eyebrows_ Yachi realised hysterically.

"I-I need Hinata…please!" she added on hastily, nervously wringing her hands together.

"You heard the girl, Aone," Futakuchi murmured, turning a page delicately. "Your time is up. Time to wake up the midget."

"Ah." Aone inclined his head to show he agreed, and moved his hand to gently rest against Hinata's shoulder, giving a delicate shake.

Hinata shuddered and grumbled and tried to hide his head under his hand, but with a firmer shove he was stretching his arms out forward and over his head, Futakuchi lifting his book out of the way of Hinata's reaching fingers without even looking.

"Hinata…?" Yachi asked anxiously, and Hinata turned his face to make eye contact, hair mussed with sleep and face still slightly squashed.

Yachi was appropriately reminded of a kitten waking up.

"It's time for the next match."

"Hah?!" Hinata was awake in a near instant, scrambling into an upwards position with the help of Aone's gentle hands.

"Aone-kun I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's okay," Aone replied passively, keeping his hand on Hinata's shoulder to support him until he was sure the other could stand straight by himself.

"I'll make sure to beat Aoba Johsai just for you and your team, Aone-kun! I'll see you in a bit; make sure you watch!"

Aone simply nodded and watched as Hinata snatched up Yachi's hand and bolted down the corridor, dragging the wayward manager after him.

"You have it bad, Aone," Futakuchi absently noted, and when Aone turned his head to give him a look, he laughed and turned a page, "You're right, you're right, I'm not one to say anything either."

* * *

 **12\. Trip and Fall**

"I'm really sorry," Hinata muttered again, for the umpteenth time, hands delicately holding onto the broad shoulders in front of him, his cheeks burning in a faint blush. "But you really didn't have to carry me."

"A leg injury should not be further exacerbated," Ushijima said gravely as he tightened his hands under Hinata's knees. "It could hamper your volleyball career."

"It shouldn't be what?"

"Made any worse by any undue pressure," Ushijima explained, almost gently.

"Honestly, it's not so bad," Hinata tried to placate. "It doesn't even hurt right now!" He tried to rotate his right ankle, hanging in the air as it was as he was piggy-backed, and couldn't stop the wince that crossed his face.

"You shouldn't walk on it until it has been properly seen to."

Hinata bit his bottom lip, flustered to the point of nearly embarrassed tears, his hands tightening slightly on Ushijima's shoulders. Tripping and falling was one thing. Having to be rescued was another.

"I'm really sorry."

"I am not," was replied firmly. "Had our paths not crossed, you would have been forced to find your own means of help."

"Y-Yeah, it was kinda lucky, huh?" Hinata mused, daring to rest his head on top of his knuckles, next to Ushijima's head. "But we met each other here before, right?"

"It is the usual route our volleyball team takes while exercising," Ushijima explained. "Currently, we are on our way back to the Academy."

"Eh?! You don't have to take me all that way! That's the opposite direction I need to go, Japan!"

Together as a group, the rest of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club followed slightly behind at a fast walk to keep up. While distracted by his current luggage, Ushijima hadn't demanded they run at the brutal pace he was used to setting.

Upon Hinata's words, Tendou burst into ugly laughter, having to take several steps to the side so he could double over and breathe.

"My name is not Japan," Ushijima said patiently. "I am Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"I know that," Hinata replied primly and Tendou laughed ever harder. "But you're _number three in Japan._ That's _amazing._ " He lifted his head again to stare into the middle distance, eyes alight with wonder. "If I had that title, I wouldn't mind being called Japan."

"Ushijima is just fine."

" _Third in Japan,"_ Hinata whispered reverently, and lifted a hand to yawn into his palm briefly.

Ushijima remained silent, but shifted his hands under Hinata's knees again to keep him steady.

"Anyway, I really don't need to go all the way to your school, U-Ushijima-kun. I can just sit down somewhere until it's not as sore and go back home!"

Ushijima faltered slightly.

"You're not currently in training with your team?"

"Hmm? Not today. Nobody told me, so I made it all the way to the gym to find out no one was there! So I decided I'd just do some running by myself before going home, and I, uh, got…got kinda lost." Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Ushijima shook his head.

"In that case, with no one to tend to your ankle and knee, we will take care of it at our school and then you can go home. You live local?"

"I cycle here every day!" Hinata said proudly. "From Yukigaoka, half an hour. None of the schools there had any cool volleyball teams, and I really, _really_ wanted to join Karasuno. I'm going to go to Nationals and be the next Small Giant!" In his excitement he pushed up on Ushijima's shoulders, straightening his body up and almost immediately lost his balance, tipping backwards.

" _Safe!"_ Tendou cheered as he swooped in to catch Hinata's upper body, Ushijima still and rigid with the loss of weight from his back.

"Half an hour everyday huh? _Twice._ Must be why your calves look so good!" Tendou pushed Hinata upright and only removed his hands when Hinata was grasping tightly onto Ushijima's shoulders again.

"It helps with the running and jumping and the 'guwoah' and the 'fwish'!" Hinata explained enthusiastically and, interested in the conversation, Tendou fell into step next to Ushijima so he could talk easier to Hinata.

"I heard from our Mister Japan here that you have the same vertical jump as he has, with a run up?"

Hinata grinned widely, hands squeezing tighter in excitement at the thought of talking volleyball.

"My current record is three hundred and thirty five centimetres! Two centimetres higher than Asashi-kun!"

"What the fuck," Tendou muttered. "Are you part kangaroo?"

"Language, Satori," Ushijima rumbled warningly as they passed the entrance for the school, and he made a beeline for the gym.

"Sorry, sorry," Tendou sang, skipping ahead and turning so he was walking backwards, facing Ushijima and his little burden. "I was just impressed!"

"I'm going to get even better!" Hinata promised. "Even Bokuto-kun reckons I will!"

Ushijima jogged up the set of stairs into the gym, walking to the benches to the side and crouching down, waiting for Hinata who gently slid himself off, straight into the seat of the bench.

"Bokuto…Bokuto Kotarou?" Ushijima question as he turned, taking to a knee in front of Hinata so he could reach for Hinata's swollen ankle.

"Mmhmm!" Hinata smiled widely. "We met the other week. He's really cool! Ah, don't worry, Ushijima, you're really cool too, but I've got to beat you to go to Nationals!" He winced as Ushijima's large hands closed around his ankle, twisting it gently back and forth.

"Not broken," Ushijima said, deep in thought, eyes drifting up to Hinata's bloodied knee, which was already scabbing over. "But it isn't likely you will be able to cycle home on it."

"That's okay! My bag is back at school, I can call my mum and she'll come pick me up." Hinata made a move to stand, and Ushijima stood, pressing Hinata back down with a hand to his shoulder.

"The call can be made from here. Stay there. I will get the first aid kit."

"Ushijima-kun is actually quite nice, huh?" Hinata mused and Ushijima froze, hand still on Hinata's shoulder, still staring down at him, even as Hinata coyly tilted his head as if in question.

("Let's keep him," Tendou suggested in an exaggerated whisper.)

And that was forever known as the day Hinata broke Ushijima Wakatoshi.

* * *

This will probably be the last immediate update for this one lmao.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to tell me your fave characters!


	4. Chapter 4

**13\. Little Sister**

"Sorry I'm late," Hinata wailed as he bounded into the gymnasium, bag bouncing against his hip with every hurried step. Tucked against his side in his other arm was a tiny redheaded bundle, and practice came to a screeching halt, culminating with Tanaka getting hit in the side of the head with a volleyball.

The tiny bundle laughed.

"I had to bring my little sister with me, mum's got a doctor's appointment!" Hinata explained breathlessly. "And we nearly missed the train! Say hello, Nat-chan!"

Natsu wriggled her way out of Hinata's arms, standing on steady feet and said, loudly and enthusiastically, "Hello everybody! I'm Natsu, and I'm five years old!" She held a tiny, pudgy hand out and spread her fingers to properly indicate her age.

Hinata let his bag drop from his shoulder and dove in to tickle his little sister.

"Don't be distracted by the cuteness, she's a little monster!"

"Shou-nii!" Natsu laughed, trying to squirm away.

Unbidden, while watching the spectacle unfold, Yamaguchi lifted a hand to his heart at the cuteness of it all. Across the room, Yachi was doing exactly the same.

"Is it going to be safe for her to be here? I mean, if someone misses the ball and it risks hitting her…" Takeda asked hesitantly and Hinata lifted his head from where he'd been blowing raspberries against Natsu's cheeks and neck.

"She will sit with us," Kiyoko suddenly interjected. "And I will make sure she doesn't come to any harm."

Natsu stared wide eyed up at Kiyoko and waved a hand to try and catch her attention. Kiyoko offered a small smile and crouched down, hands on her knees so Natsu would have her entire attention.

"You're very pretty," Natsu said in a confidential whisper, and Kiyoko smiled wider, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she replied, "As are you, Natsu-chan."

Natsu's mouth dropped in amazement before she went nearly as red as her hair, hurriedly burying herself into Hinata's side, cheek pressed to the side of his neck, his chin resting on her head as the little girl stared up in wonder at Kiyoko.

"She's shy when she's complimented," Hinata explained, giving a quiet grunt as he was elbowed in the chest as Natsu tried to fit herself into the small gap between his knees and head where he was crouched from before.

Yamaguchi audibly said 'oh no that's cute'.

"That's quite alright. Natsu-chan, would you like to sit with Yachi-chan and I so we can watch the boys play volleyball?"

"We can watch Shou-nii play?" Natsu asked, almost suspiciously but excitement clear in her eyes, even as she tried to worm herself further into Hinata's embrace.

"Daichi," Sugawara suddenly said warningly. "Put your phone away."

Kiyoko glanced over to see Daichi start a hushed argument with Sugawara, Daichi's phone pointed towards Hinata and his precious bundle. Surreptitiously, she leaned her body slightly to the side, out of the way of any prospective pictures to show her silent support. While Sugawara's mouth pinched slightly in disapproval, he ended up leaning over to start critiquing Daichi's photography skills and at one point even grabbed the phone to start taking photos himself.

"Why, your brother is the star of the show, Natsu-chan. Of course you can watch him play."

Natsu eyed Kiyoko warily before scrambling away from Hinata and taking Kiyoko's outstretched hand, letting the manager lead her across the gym towards the benches.

("Daichi," Asahi whispered after practice, his own phone clutched in his hands. "Could I get some of those photos?"

Nishinoya was hovering hopefully by his elbow, Tanaka not far behind.)

* * *

 **14\. Text Message**

 _17:37 Aoba Johsai ACE!: Congratulations on winning your match this afternoon. How did it go?_

17:38 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): !

17:38 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Iwa! The opponent was two metres tall! TWO METRES! We WON!

17:39 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): He didn't know many of the basics tho so it kinda felt like cheating. The rest of the team was good!

 _17:41 Aoba Johsai ACE!: You won. That's all that matters. I hope to see you in the finals._

17:43 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): ! You won too? Cool! We get to see u soon Iwa! We're gonna beat u and ur team this time!

 _17:44 Aoba Johsai ACE!: I'll believe that when I see it. Who is your next match?_

17:45 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Joh-something. The capt tried to hit on Kiyoko-san and nearly pushed me over!

17:52 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Iwa? U still there?

18:02: Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Should we talk more tomorrow instead if ur busy?

 _18:04 Aoba Johsai ACE!: Yuji Terushima, Johzenji Number One, captain and wing spiker. He was the one who pushed you?_

18:05 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Oh, ur back! I don't know his name but ye, he was capt. Tan-senpai and Noya-senpai went mental on him! Did u look him up just now?

 _18:07 Aoba Johsai ACE!: Do you need me to have a word with him about his manners?_

18:07 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): ?

18:08 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): That's kinda scary Iwa. It's fine! We'll just beat him in the match!

 _18:10 Aoba Johsai ACE!: If you're sure. I will try and see you after your match if I'm not busy. If we don't have a match, I will come and watch yours._

18:11: Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): !

18:12 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): That sounds cool Iwa! Don't forget to fight hard in ur matches or we won't get to see each other in the finals! Anyway, talk to u later? Mum's calling for dinner now. We're having tamago kake gohan because we won the match today! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _18:13 Aoba Johsai ACE!: Enjoy your dinner, Hinata, and sleep well. I hope to talk with you again soon._

18:14 Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno): Bye bye!

* * *

"Iwaizumi," Oikawa said, almost nervously. "The look on your face is scary. Is everything okay?"

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, a towel around his neck. The gymnasium was loud with a late evening practice, preparing for more matches

"Peachy keen," Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa just smiled anxiously and stepped away.

* * *

 **15\. Tokyo Tower**

"Okay Shouyou, you can open your eyes now," Kenma said softly, letting go of Hinata's wrist now that he wasn't guiding him around the busy streets of the city.

Hinata squinted his eyes open against the bright light of the sun and almost immediately gasped, mouth hanging open and hands flapping uselessly at his sides.

For a long moment he couldn't speak. Then –

 _"_ _Is that the Tokyo Tower?!"_

"It is," Kenma confirmed calmly, and was nearly knocked off of his feet when Hinata barrelled into his side with a firm hug, a faint, high pitched noise of excitement escaping Hinata like air would escape a balloon.

"This is amazing!" Hinata finally let go, jogging on the spot as if to try and stop himself from bouncing up and down.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and Hinata glanced to the side to make eye contact with Yaku, the Nekoma's libero.

"Did you know," Yaku began, voice low in a conspirator's whisper, "That you can go up the Tower?"

Hinata was rendered speechless again, hands lifting to grasp desperately at Yaku's wrist and trembling excitedly, eyes wide in wonder as Yaku grinned wider and wider at the look on the middle blocker's face.

"We've got to be quick though!" Kuroo interrupted, slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Before that captain of yours realises we've whisked you away."

"I think an entire team missing from the training camp would draw a lot of suspicion," Kenma muttered and flinched in surprise when Hinata snatched his hand up and dragged him forwards, towards the tower.

"Quick, quick, Kenma-kun! We've got to beat the others to the top!"

"I'll beat you there!" Inuoka challenged, and was pushed back by an enthusiastic Lev who took a running start.

"I'll beat all of you!" he cackled over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare get a headstart!" Yamamoto roared as he took off after the tall, lanky first year, Inuoka just feet behind.

"Come on Kenma-kun!" Hinata tugged imploringly at his hand. "We've got to go or they'll get there before us!"

"We can't actually go up the tower today, Shouyou," Kenma said gently. "We don't have our bags or any money."

"B-But?" Hinata began.

"There're still three days let to the training camp. I'll take you here on the last day."

"Promise?" Hinata asked imploringly, staring longingly after the others as they ran towards the tower, his eyes gazing in wonder at the tip of the tower.

"I promise," Kenma replied quietly and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Is there any room for one more on this little date?" Kuroo asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, and was promptly punched in the side by Kenma, stumbling off with a quiet wheeze.

* * *

If it wasn't obvious, 'Aoba Johsai ACE!' is what Hinata has saved Iwaizumi's number as lmao. 'Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno)' is Iwaizumi's more refined way of saving a number.

Hope you enjoyed it!

And for those who watch Haikyuu...Episode 6 of Season 3 almost killed me, and I wonder if any of you lot feel the same way too lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Interlude 1**

 **Alternate Universe 1: Track and Field**

Before volleyball, there was the field. The burn of the four hundred, eight hundred, twelve hundred runs or longer, the breathless leap of the high jump, the grim determination needed to jump the last hurdle.

But Hinata was _certain_ he would get into volleyball, even as he was competing in the long runs and high jump in Middle School.

It didn't quite go to plan, considering he won a scholarship – and weren't his parents _ecstatic_ when he was scouted – because a recruiter for Shiratorizawa Academy happened to see him compete in the Under 16s category and take first place in three events.

And Hinata could never say no to his mother's expectant face.

Life found a way, however.

* * *

Hinata stretched slowly and exhaled, glancing around the gymnasium. Empty aside from himself and Goshiki, a classmate, and the high jump bar and mat, Hinata was ready.

"Are you sure it isn't too high, Hinata-kun?" Goshiki asked nervously, glancing from his position at the side of the jump mat between Hinata and the high bar.

"If I get this," Hinata began slowly, bouncing on the spot. "Then I know I can beat the record at next track meet and that's _amazing!_ If I do well at the meet, the coach said he might consider letting me try out for _volleyball_ so long as I can keep everything balanced. And then it'll be all 'fuwoah!' and 'swish!'"

"If you're sure…but you have to be quick, before Tendou-senpai or my coach comes looking for me!"

Hinata just grinned widely before taking a serious stance and Goshiki startled slightly, still unused to seeing his lighthearted, cheery friend become so solemn so soon.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata closed his eyes for a moment. Then, exhaling heavily and opening his eyes, he darted forward in great steps, getting faster and faster as he approached the bar before bending his knees and jumping as fervently as he could, body arching so he would tilt over the bar head first.

He hit the mat on his back and immediately rolled to his knees.

The bar was steady and straight.

 _"All right!"_ Hinata shrieked, stumbling off of the mat to crash into Goshiki's side, shaking him fervently. "Goshiki-kun, Goshiki-kun, I _did it!"_

Goshiki stared open-mouthed up at the bar, even as he kept an arm around Hinata's shoulders to keep them both steady.

At only a hundred and sixty three centimetres, Hinata had cleared two hundred and eleven without breaking a sweat.

"Goshiki-kun," Hinata said, voice softer this time but no less joyous. "I did it."

And looking down at Hinata's red face, at his sparkling eyes and the trembling in his hands where they clutched at Goshiki's jersey, Goshiki did what he thought was best in that moment and kissed the excitement straight off of Hinata's face.

* * *

"O _ooooh,_ Tsutomu is _late!"_ Tendou sang, leaning into the first year's space. And, while Goshiki would normally (and angrily) shove him away, this time he just smiled up at his senior, a blush still faint on his cheeks.

"Hah?" Tendou tilted his head as Goshiki walked by with a spring to his step, and both his and the first year's attention was drawn to the doorway when a chipper voice called out,

 _"Have a good practice, Tsutomu!"_

Goshiki's faint blush turned fire truck red as he whipped around to face a widely smiling Hinata who was peeking almost shyly around the doorway and, unable to help himself, he smiled back.

"I'll see you after practice, S-Shouyou!"

(Two weeks later and Hinata was proudly standing in the gymnasium reserved for volleyball, holding hands with a somewhat shy Goshiki and introducing himself to the team. There was no Hinata without volleyball, after all.)

* * *

 **Alternative Universe 2, Established Relationship 1: Privacy**

Hinata hummed cheerfully as he ducked his head under the spray of water, scrubbing at his sudsy hair. Over the hum of the shower and the hum of the fan, he didn't hear the door open and then softly close again, a tall body easing into the bathroom.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled slightly across and a tired, haggard voice asked, "Shouyou, have you seen my p – "

Hinata shrieked, ducking behind the rest of the curtain to try and keep himself covered.

" _Hajime-kun!_ Please knock before you come in, I'm naked here!"

Iwaizumi just kept his hand on the curtain, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Shouyou. We've been dating for nine months. We've been living together for five of those. I have seen you naked _plenty of times._ Have you seen my phone?"

Hinata pouted, eyes skittering down and to the side in embarrassment even as he squirmed in the small, hazy space of the bath-shower combo.

"I know we have but…you know."

Iwaizumi's expression softened minutely and he let go of the curtain, giving Hinata his privacy.

"Hajime-kun?" Hinata asked nervously, peering around the edge and clutching the shower curtain to his chest.

"Budge over," Iwaizumi muttered, in the process of peeling off of his pyjama pants. "I can find my phone later."

"Eh?!" Hinata's eyes widened. "You don't mean?!"

Iwaizumi haphazardly folded his clothes and climbed over the edge of the tub, hands on Hinata's waist to guide him slowly and carefully backwards under the jets of water, squinting his eyes briefly as the warm spray hit his face.

"Its fine," Iwaizumi said, firmly and surely, lifting one hand to Hinata's temple to swipe away some lingering bubbles of shampoo. "Not just this, but that is too." The thumb of his hand on Hinata's waist eased up and down gently against the slick skin of Hinata's stomach, and Hinata smiled hesitantly even as he blushed.

"It's just – " Hinata began.

"Shouyou. I am very attracted to you. Every part of you. I can dispute this with you and argue with you in the shower all day, but we both have things to do, and if we don't hurry up we'll run out of hot water. If you're uncomfortable, let me know."

"I'm just…"

 _"Attractive,"_ Iwaizumi said firmly. "Whether or not there was more of you, you're attractive." Moving both hands to settle on Hinata's hips, he gently shuffled them around so he was under the shower head, ducking slightly before he reached up to adjust the shower head for his height.

"Height doesn't matter, Shouyou. It didn't when we started dating, and that hasn't changed even now. Would you like me to wash your back?"

Hinata reached out to rest his hands on Iwaizumi's chest, fingers fanned out to frame his ribcage. Staring at his hands for a long moment, Hinata finally dared to lean up. Iwaizumi tightened his hand on Hinata's hip to keep him steady on the slippery footing, and ducked his head down to accept the soft kiss Hinata was reaching up to give him.

"Thank you," Hinata murmured against Iwaizumi's lips, and sighed when Iwaizumi's hand reached to cup the side of his face in a gentle hold.

"Of course," Iwaizumi replied softly. "And I will tell you as many times as I need to."

Their heartfelt moment, badly timed as it was in the shower, was interrupted when the curtain was yanked back all of a sudden and a third, equally as naked body stepped into the tub.

"Any room for one more?" Oikawa asked, his cheerfulness ungodly considering it was still dark outside, hands already reaching out to settle on Hinata's sides above Iwaizumi's. "I hope you aren't having fun without me."

Hinata yelped in surprise, jolting forward and knocking his chest gently against Iwaizumi's front, eyes widening and his cheeks darkening even further in a blush as Iwaizumi's knee was forced between his at their proximity.

Hinata's hands started fluttering nervously as if he was unsure whether or not he should cover himself, and Iwaizumi gently laced his fingers with one of Hinata's hands, other hand pressed to the back of Hinata's head to carefully urge Hinata's red face into his damp shoulder.

Pressed so closely to Iwaizumi as he was, Oikawa right behind, Hinata couldn't see Iwaizumi's thunderous face.

The shower wasn't quite quiet enough to drown out Iwaizumi's, ' _Shittykawa!'_

* * *

The established relationship was IwaHinaOi!

I'll probably do 'alternate universe, established relationships' etc, etc every five chapters.

PM me or review if you have any ideas you want to see in Chapter 10 that wouldn't follow the normal volleyball shenanigans!

Hope you enjoyed this brief interlude, as it were!


	6. Chapter 6

**16\. Piercing**

"Huh? Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked, watching as Hinata fumbled with his volleyball shirt, chest bare.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi-kun?"

"W-When did you get your ear pierced?"

 _"Hah?!"_ Kageyama questioned fiercely, whipping around with his shirt still half off, one arm in and one arm out.

Hinata flushed slightly, lifting an arm to hide his ear. Nishinoya immediately bounced in to grapple with Hinata, trying to trap his arms behind his back.

"Really, really?" Nishinoya laughed. "You dared to get your ear pierced?"

"Now, now, Nishinoya, don't hurt him," Daichi warned, watching them warily from the corner of his eye as he tied his laces.

"Natsu was too scared to get hers done even though she wanted it really bad, so I let them pierce my ear first so she could see it wasn't that painful!" Hinata protested, still trying to wriggle away from Nishinoya's death grip. "And it wasn't!"

"Could it get caught on anything during practice?" Sugawara asked anxiously, approaching the grappling pair so he could get a closer look.

"No, no! It's just a stud! And I liked it, so I kept it!" Hinata finally managed to wriggle free from Nishinoya, quickly climbing into his shirt.

"Well, come on, let us see it!" Tanaka butted in, seemingly excited.

Hinata nervously looked to the side, eyes darting between each of his teammates, each of them looking more and more interested than the last, aside from an indifferent Tsukishima and still bewildered and almost angry Kageyama.

Finally he lifted a hand to tuck his wayward hair behind his ear to show off the dark stud in the lobe of his ear, the stud barely any bigger than the head of a pin.

"It's really nice," Yamaguchi was the first to say, and all of the tension seemed to leak out of Hinata's limbs as he turned to smile at his fellow first year.

"Thank you, Yamaguchi!" and, before anyone else could catch him, Hinata was bounding out of the changing room.

("Hey, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said later, after practice. "Do you – "

"Shut up, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied quickly, a blush to his cheeks. Tsukishima grinned, almost maliciously.

"You do. That little shorty."

 _"Kei!"_ )

* * *

 **17\. Bathroom Break**

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Hinata felt himself flinch and whirled around, but almost immediately relaxed and cheerfully remarked, "Iwaizumi-kun! …Oikawa-san."

"Ah, Iwa-chan gets a more enthusiastic response than me," Oikawa sighed, hand over heart, and was jabbed in the ribs. "Never mind that though, I heard you beat a two-metre tall person!"

"Mmhmm!" Hinata grinned fiercely. "And we'll beat you, too."

"Oh my, is that a promise?" Oikawa leaned in close enough for Hinata to draw up his spine as if to steel himself. "Maybe I should hide you away now, before you can become a trouble to me and my team."

"Eh?!" Hinata stumbled back a handful of steps. "You can't do that!" he flinched again when his back hit someone, and a steadying hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Hinata Shouyou," a deep voice rumbled, and Hinata's shoulders tightened as he recognised the voice.

"And…Oikawa and Iwaizumi," Ushijima added, seemingly unaware of Hinata's attempts at wriggling away from the hand on his shoulder.

"Ushijima-kun," Hinata exclaimed.

 _"Ushijima-kun?!"_ Oikawa repeated back, voice surprised while his eyes narrowed.

Hinata squirmed on the spot, and Ushijima pulled gently, drawing the smaller body slightly closer to him and so he was more in front.

"Are you being threatened?" Ushijima asked.

"N-No! Oikawa-san was joking, and Iwaizumi-kun wouldn't hurt me, he's too nice! Anyway – !"

"This is the final high school tournament for you two, isn't it?" Ushijima said placidly. "Shouldn't you be planning your time better than by harassing another team's member?"

"This won't be our last," Iwaizumi growled out, "As we will be going to nationals."

"Only one team can go to nationals, though?" And Ushijima let his head tilt slightly to the side as if in derision.

"And it's going to be Karasuno!" Hinata said firmly, finally escaping from Ushijima's almost protective stance only to bump into yet another, Aone inclining his head in greeting and steadying him with a hand on his back, even as Hinata beamed up at him.

Both Iwaizumi and Ushijima warily eyed the newcomer, while Oikawa resumed glaring at Ushijima's face, as if trying to set him on fire with sheer willpower alone.

"We will welcome all challengers," Ushijima finally said, breaking the silence and turning away, with one last cursory nod towards Hinata, who could only smile up at him, bewildered.

"Hinata, you know Ushijima?" Iwaizumi finally asked, eyes still narrowed at Aone. His arm twitched forward as if he was fighting to urge to take Hinata away from this new unknown.

"Huh? Yeah! We've met several times now; he carried me last time because I hurt myself. Anyway, it doesn't matter," Hinata said firmly. "I came here to go to the _toilet_ and this happened _again."_

"Maybe you need an escort. I'll be happy to help," Oikawa remarked, extravagantly waving an arm towards the toilet door.

"I feel like I need an adult," Hinata promptly replied in a whisper with a shiver, shrinking a little closer to Aone.

 _("I'm eighteen years old,"_ Oikawa whispered back cheerfully and was violently punched in the shoulder by Iwaizumi.)

* * *

 **18\. Mobbing…?**

Crows can come together against a single foe, often in an action called 'mobbing'.

That was not what Daichi and Sugawara were currently doing.

"Thank you, everyone," Sugawara said cheerfully. "We really needed to have this talk with you all!"

The four Tokyo teams shuffled together in their respective groups as Daichi eyed them all respectively.

"It has come to our attention that some of you have, how shall we put it…been _bothering_ a certain teammate of ours, Hinata Shoyou." Sugawara smiled, but there was something definitely off about it.

Lev was one of several that immediately looked guilty. Kuroo just grinned wide and unashamed.

Daichi smiled then suddenly, slow and worrisome, a disturbing glint to his eyes.

 _"Don't."_

There was a collective shiver around the room.

* * *

"Hey, Daichi-senpai," Hinata said over lunch, mouth full of rice. "When we have free time and people get together in groups and play some volleyball to train and stuff, a lot of people aren't letting me join in. A lot of them said because you said something to them?"

"Are you…being excluded?" Sugawara asked, setting down his chopsticks to look at Hinata with a worried expression.

Asahi two seats over choked on his mouthful of food, unable to get the image of Sugawara as a worried, hovering parent out of his head.

"No, no, Bokuto-kun, Akaashi-kun, Kuroo-kun, they let me play, and I can do some stuff with their teams, but I can only learn so much from them, and I'd like to learn from others too, you know? I was just wondering if you're not letting me play volleyball with the others because…"

"Because?" Sugawara encouraged gently.

"Because I'm not that good at volleyball without you guys?" Hinata's voice went quiet.

Kageyama slammed his chopsticks on the table.

 _"Who said that to you?!"_

"K-Kageyama-kun? N-No one said that to me, I guessed it by myself! I mean…I mean, spiking is kinda difficult without you there, and I'm not so great at anything _other_ than spiking so."

"Don't be absurd," Tsukishima muttered, picking at his food absently. Nishinoya whispered 'tsundere'.

"Tsukki's right, Hinata, you play really well!" Yamaguchi reached across the table to set a hand gently on Hinata's knuckles. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Hinata," Daichi said over the murmured placating words the others were giving to their middle blocker and the table fell silent. "We wouldn't have made it this far as a team without you. When I spoke to the others, it wasn't with the intentions of you being excluded, rather…"

"Daichi-san is jealous of others playing well with you," Sugawara interjected warmly, and smiled brightly as Daichi's serious countenance was ruined with his blush.

"Sugawara!" Daichi hissed and a couple of laughs ran around the table.

"I still reckon someone _said that_ to you," Kageyama muttered, gathering up his chopsticks and leaning his shoulder firmly against Hinata's in a show of camaraderie.

"Kageyama-kun, the only person to tell me I suck at volleyball is _you._ "

 _"You what?"_ Daichi's expression was death itself.

("R.I.P in peace, Kageyama," Tanaka snickered in the background.)

* * *

I will get round to my other stories, those of you that read this and the other ones.

I've just really, _really,_ been into Haikyuu recently. Like, taken over my life, literally.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

As for the last drabble, thank you to **TamashinoSuzume** for the idea, they wanted Dadchi and Sugamama talking to the Tokyo teams about Hinata!


	7. Chapter 7

**19\. Miracle Boy…Shouyou?**

Tendou's heart was pounding. It was adrenalin, stress, the effort of bouncing from one end of the corner. Right now, it was because of Hinata, huddled into a group hug because of the absolutely _fantastic_ move he'd pulled off.

His body had gone right, his right arm had lifted _for a right spike._ Tendou was already there, fingers grasping the air over the edge of the net, ready to slam the ball back into the ground along with the middle blocker's dreams.

The ball overshot and Tendou briefly despaired at losing out on what would have been a perfect block.

Hinata's left hand shot out without warning even as his body soared right, and with just his fingertips he smacked the ball and over it sailed, straight into the place where Shiratorizawa had no defenders, no one to receive or return the ball.

"Oh. My. God," Tendou moaned. "Wakatoshi, I think I know how you feel now, I think I'm in _love."_

Ushijima's head whipped around so fast that Ohira took a startled step forward to make sure that their ace and captain hadn't given himself whiplash.

"Now is not the time for that, Satori."

"But did you _see that_."

"I did," Ushijima replied evenly. "But _now is not the time."_

"Miracle Boy Shouyou," Tendou murmured. "Could you even imagine, what he would have been like on our team."

"While rough and unrefined, this team could have polished Hinata Shouyou into an even better player. But, we would not have seen what he was like on the other side of the net."

"Oh, _oh,_ that would have been a shame," Tendou sighed despairingly and pressed his hand to over his heart before darting to the net and grasping onto it, inhaling deeply to holler, " _Hinata Shouyou! I think I love you!"_

Shirabu wasn't quick enough in punching him in the ribs, but he was close enough to see how Daichi's head turned around at the speed of light and he was fairly certain it wasn't his imagination that he heard something akin to a lion's growl in the same movement.

Hinata went as red as Tendou's hair but his expression went faraway, and he didn't even complain as Kageyama swooped in to guide him away from the net, eyes narrowed at the middle blocker number five.

("Kageyama-kun, I'm having flashbacks of Oikawa-san," Hinata admitted and Kageyama's hand rubbed soothing circles against Hinata's upper back.

Up in the stand, Oikawa violently sneezed, and without an ounce of sympathy, Iwaizumi remarked, "If someone's talking shit about you, you probably deserve it."

"Did I just hear Shiratorizawa's number five say he loved Shou-chan?" Oikawa responded immediately and Iwaizumi simply narrowed his eyes down at the court and fell silent.)

* * *

 **20\. Crush Him**

"Ushijima-san, the look on your face is sort of…intimidating," Ohira said nervously, eyes flickering between Hinata on the other side of the net where Karasuno was celebrating Hinata's block, and his teammate.

"I agree for once, you big ol' ball of fluff you," Tendou weaselled his way into the conversation. "I can't tell if you want to fuck him or crush him! Poor Shouyou, either way."

"Tendou-senpai, language," Goshiki hissed, scandalised.

Ushijima slowly tilted his head and then rather decisively said, _"Both."_

Even Tendou was left gaping as Ushijima strode away with purpose to carry on with the match, eyes intensely watching Hinata.

Across the court Hinata shuddered and took a few steps back, unwilling to back down in the impromptu staring competition even as shivers ran down his spine.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Shirabu asked in a whisper as Goshiki came up towards the net, a faint blush to his cheeks, a stagger to his steps, and his eyes far away.

"It's hard to explain," Goshiki mumbled back.

"He accidentally envisioned Wakatoshi naked," Tendou bluntly interjected. "And by proxy of the conversation, Karasuno's delightful number ten naked, too."

"Next time I won't ask," Shirabu muttered.

* * *

"Hayato," Ushijima said gravely, and the libero tilted his head in question.

"Yeah, Ushijima-kun?"

"How much does it hurt to receive a block with your face?"

Yamagata blinked rapidly for a moment, and let his eyes follow Ushijima's gaze to Hinata, who now that the staring competition had broken, was rubbing his face with a wince.

"Their number three's spike is pretty powerful…so I would say it hurt quite a lot. If I'd taken a hit like that to face, I'm not sure I'd be able to carry on straight away."

"Do you think he will be okay?"

"Ushijima-kun, don't make it so obvious you want to crawl under the net and go after him, please."

Tendou crept up behind the two and whispered in Yamagata's ear, "Wakatoshi naked."

The resulting yelp and shriek from the libero was exactly what he was aiming for.

Of course, not even five minutes later Hinata was soft blocking Ushijima's spike as far from the net as he possibly could and it _worked._

Yamagata felt it prudent to put a hand on Ushijima's elbow _just in case_ he did decide to go across the court. Ushijima was coordinated, calm, competent but he was also impulsive and went after what he wanted. Yamagata felt that 'what he wanted' was Karasuno's number ten.

"You can't blame him, Hayato," Tendou sighed. "He's good at volleyball. That's kinda hot."

Ushijima's cutting look could have burned through steel, but Satori just smirked challengingly in return.

"How are you everywhere at once?!" Shirabu hissed and dragged Tendou away.

"I call dibs, Wakatoshi!" Tendou sang as he let himself be led across the court.

* * *

 **21\. Team Bonding**

"Kageyama-kun, did you do what I asked?" Sugawara asked in a whisper, and Kageyama shiftily looked around the gym before nodding.

"How long will Hinata-kun be distracted for?"

"We have maybe fifteen minutes max before the teacher stops lecturing him," Kageyama said gravely, and moved to sit cross-legged on the floor next to Yachi, the rest of the Karasuno volleyball club arranged in a loose semi-circle in front of the whiteboard.

Daichi was stood at the whiteboard, Kiyoko on the other side. Written in black marker pen in large writing was –

 **HINATA SHOUYOU PROTECTION SQUAD**

Takeda stood to the side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose, his glasses pushed to the top of his head and decided not to intervene.

The look alone on Asahi's face made him look like an attack dog ready to be unleashed at a single wrong word.

"It's nice to see them getting along," Ukai said cheerfully, slapping a hand on Takeda's back. "Even if it is over a strange reason."

"Not so strange I suppose," Takeda murmured. "When we were at the Tokyo Training Camp one of the players walked by Hinata and said 'there are a hundred and twenty-eight square metres of court but I'd still find myself directly next to _you'_. Hinata replied by saying that he wasn't allowed on their side of the net."

The gym went eerily silent as every member of the volleyball team turned to face Takeda at his words.

"Takeda-sensei," Daichi said pleasantly. "Could you repeat that?"

Ukai grinned, wide and mostly fake to try and not show how scared he was of an eighteen year old and slapped against Takeda's back again.

"Such a strange reason!"

* * *

Chapter Seven is done! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^

 **EDIT!** I messed up Tendou's first vs last name lmao, so I just sorted that out.


	8. Chapter 8

**22\. Miniskirts**

"Hey, hey, Noya," Tanaka hissed, elbowing the libero, phone in his hand.

Nishinoya tilted his head over in question, and looked at the screen that was shoved into his face. For a long moment there was silence. Then –

" _HEH?!"_

"Shush!" Tanaka shouted in response but it was too late.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Daichi asked, exasperated, and while Tanaka looked nervous, Nishinoya was blushing at something, eyes darting around the gym. The other Tokyo teams were still playing as Karasuno completed their warmup exercises.

Tsukishima darted in and stole Tanaka's phone, long fingers plucking the device out of loose hands with ease. He immediately dropped it, ears going red and eyes going wide, just in time for Sugawara to swoop in and gather it up.

"Oh. Oh my." Sugawara's free hand lifted to his mouth as he looked at the phone, cheeks faintly burning. "Tanaka-kun, where did you get this from?"

"Hinata is the same size as Saeko-nee, and they really hit it off, so he agreed to help," Tanaka said defensively. "Saeko-nee just messaged me the photos, that's all!"

"What are we looking at?" Hinata asked cheerfully from Sugawara's elbow, and the setter couldn't move fast enough to block the screen.

"Oh, I remember that! The black one was my favourite but I think she picked the red one because she said it made my legs look good."

"You mean you really – "

"Well, yeah! Saeko-nee asked for help, so I helped her! Besides, wearing the miniskirts was kinda fun!"

" _Did I really just hear that?!"_ Kuroo hollered across the gymnasium, eyes lit up, and didn't even flinch when Kenma's fingers dug straight into his ribs.

"Oya, oya, oya?" Bokuto was the next to ask, ignoring Akaashi's exasperated expression but unable to ignore the tight hand on his wrist that stopped him from investigating.

"Hinata-kun, no matter how nice someone is, you can't just wear…wear women's clothing for them," Daichi said patiently and Hinata tilted his head.

"Why not? It was really comfortable. Lots of room down here. Really airy." And here he gestured with both hands to his crotch. Daichi was afraid he'd actually keep on explaining if Kageyama hadn't of chosen that exact moment to tackle Hinata to the floor with an unintelligible yell, face burning bright.

* * *

 **23\. Up High**

"A-Asahi-san, why is Hinata on your shoulders?" Takeda asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes up at Hinata who had his fingers clasped gently in Asahi's loose hair, his knees hooked over Asahi's shoulders.

Asahi smiled serenely, keeping his hands solid and secure around Hinata's knees.

"He likes to be tall."

("Asahi-san, Asahi-san, me next!" Nishinoya called exuberantly.)

* * *

 **24\. Accidents**

Hinata crashed into the barrier, but his arms were lifted, the volleyball hit his arms and it soared straight into the middle where Kageyama was waiting to set.

Seconds later and Tanaka was roaring as the spike met ground, slinging an arm around Kageyama's shoulders and casting his eyes about for Hinata.

The moments ticked over and Hinata didn't emerge from the mess he'd made.

Tsukishima was the first to move, darting across the court even as Ukai fervently called for a time out.

As the opposing team traipsed away, Terushima stayed by the net to watch the spectacle, hand flexing and relaxing by his side as he waited for the result with bated breath.

Hinata scrambled out with a loud gasp, Tsukishima's hand steady on his shoulder. There was a small cut across his cheekbone, which Tsukishima smeared at with the thumb of his other hand, but Hinata was smiling brightly as he asked, "Did we score?"

"Tanaka-senpai got the spike," Yamaguchi reassured him as the gathered group shuffled as one towards the bench.

Futamata managed to coerce Terushima to the bench with a murmured, "You alright there?"

Terushima grinned, but it was slightly lopsided. "I'm just glad number ten is okay."

"Yeah, that was kind of a hard hit. Impressive reflexes though, nearly as good as mine."

"Alright, alright, calm down," Terushima laughed, ruffling his friends hair. "Hey, do you think they'll be as aggressive if I ask for his number rather than the glasses-girl's number?"

Futamata glanced across the court where the team was gathered protectively around Hinata, Tsukishima seemingly unaware of his hand still planted on Hinata's slim shoulder.

"I think they'd dispose of your body and call it an accident."

Terushima laughed again, but this time it was both boisterous and a little nervous.

"Might be worth it."

* * *

 **25\. Hospital Visits**

"Eh?" Izumi muttered to himself, looking down at his phone.

"What's up? Is Hinata going to be late?" Koji leaned over to peer at Izumi's phone and yelped as he had to catch the device when it fell from limp fingers, quickly reaching to place a steadying hand on Izumi's arm and looking at the phone in a quick glance.

 _Shouyou: don't think I can make today in hospital see u soon_

Koji's fingers tightened on Izumi's arm before he tapped fervently at his friend's phone, bringing it to his ear as it rang.

After the first two rings, it was picked up.

" _Hello, Hinata residence!"_ a cheery female voice answered.

"H-Hinata-san?" Koji asked. "Sorry, is Shouyou there?"

" _Oh, I'm sorry, Shou-chan is at the Tohoku University Hospital today. Did you want me to take a message for him? Is that Ko-chan?"_

"T-Thank you Hinata-san, that's okay." Koji numbly exchanged a few more pleasantries and then hung up.

"Do you think he's okay?" Izumi asked shortly. "I mean, he's well enough to text, so he should be okay, right?"

"Only one way to find out," Koji said, and pressed Izumi's phone back into his hand. "We go and find him."

Hinata glanced up from his mathematics book in surprise as the hospital room eased open gently, his pen falling from where it had been perched in his mouth and dropping to the floor.

"Izumi-kun, Koji-kun, what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked in a hushed, but not less excited voice.

"Oh, Shouyou, friends of yours?" the old man occupying the only hospital bed asked, and Hinata grinned, setting his book to the side.

"Yup! From Yukigaoka! They – hrrk!" Hinata was cut off as Izumi strode forward and crushed him in a hard hug, fingers grasping at the back of Hinata's shirt.

"You can't just say you're at the hospital and not give a reason, idiot!" Izumi said, voice choked. "I'm sorry for intruding, but you can't worry us like that!"

"He has a point, Shou, you're the type of person who doesn't look both ways when crossing the road and instead screams and sprints to the other side," Koji interjected, but his face was flushed and his countenance was flustered from the rushed journey to the hospital and the rush to find Hinata.

"Oh my, oh my," the old man chuckled. "Seems you've worried some dear friends."

Hinata let his arms fold around Izumi in return and mumbled an apology.

"Grandad got admitted to hospital, so mum said I should see him. The only visiting hours were when we were supposed to meet up, and I didn't want to miss out on seeing him." Hinata's voice was quiet and vulnerable.

Koji reached a hand into the tangle of limbs to rest it comfortingly on the back of Hinata's neck, and was briefly startled as Hinata's hand shot out from underneath Izumi's armpit to grab onto his jacket.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Izumi hiccupped, and Hinata's grandfather laughed softly.

"No need, my dear boy, I get to see a side of Shouyou I haven't see in many years. I'm glad to see he has such good friends at his side."

"Always," Koji murmured, bowing his head in greeting to the bedridden man, and stood there quietly as Izumi sniffled and shook and Hinata held on tight.

* * *

Chapter 8 is done! I wanted to involve some of Hinata's old friends ^_^

If the whole hospital is wrong, forgive me, I literally searched for 'miyagi prefecture hospitals' and that was one of the results, so I stuck the name in.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, forgive me for any spelling mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

**26\. Unexpected Member**

Hinata lazily rocked on his heels outside of Ukai's grocery store, steadily making his way through an ice lolly. He and Kageyama had charged ahead as always after school had let out and practice had been paused to recover after beating Aoba Johsai.

Hinata let his eyes drift up the hill towards the school at hearing the loud bustle of his teammates, still barely specks in the distance, Tsukishima's tall blond bobbing along. It was like an unspoken rule that, even if practice was suspended, the Karasuno Volleyball team always made it to the store after school.

"They're finally here," Kageyama muttered, and then slapped Hinata on the shoulder. "I'm going for a piss. Don't run off."

"Gross, Kageyama," Hinata mumbled back around his lolly, and made an obscene slurping noise just to watch Kageyama's expression twist between mutinous, horrified and something else Hinata couldn't place before the setter was trotting off.

Not even thirty seconds later, a hand was falling to his shoulder and Hinata startled, turning to greet Kageyama who had apparently decided his bladder issues weren't as important.

Instead, he was faced with someone older who he didn't recognise, tall and a little scruffy, and probably either a local or a university student.

Hinata swallowed his mouthful of melted lolly and asked cheerfully, "Are you lost? Can I help?"

The man took in a deep breath through his nose and then leaned in close and said, "T-This is important."

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, a little offput by the stink of this person's breath.

The man inhale deeply again, shakily, and hissed in question, "Is your hair natural?"

"S-Sorry?"

"That's to say – " the man's eyes flickered up and down and Hinata involuntarily shuddered, " – _do the curtains match the drapes?"_

" _Absolutely not!"_ was suddenly roared from behind them and Hinata whirled around in surprise, his ice lolly hitting the floor, just to see Ukai launch his half drank can of drink straight into the face of the man hanging all over Hinata.

"You get the _fuck_ outta here!" Ukai snapped, one hand fisted at his side, other arm swinging around Hinata's shoulders protectively as he crowded into the space. "I don't know what the fuck you're thinking but this kid is one o' mine, not to mention _sixteen._ You get your lecherous ass _offa my property!"_

The man scrambled to his feet, wide eyes darting back to Hinata briefly before he was off like a shot.

"Hinata, Shoyou," Ukai said gently, twisting the young teen to face him. "Are you okay? Did he, y'know, try anything?"

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Daichi asked as he came close enough, having broken into a jog at hearing Ukai's shout.

"Some fucking predator," Ukai said viciously, "had a jab at our Hinata here."

Sugawara's scandalised gasp was echoed by several others and he darted in to guide Hinata away with soft words amidst Hinata's confused questions and lament of his lost treat.

"Ukai-sensei," Nishinoya said, suddenly serious as he reached close to put a hand on the coach's shoulders. "There's an initiative we think you'd be interested in joining." And from within the confines of his blazer he pulled out a large badge that read H.P.S.

" _The Hinata Protection Squad."_

" _Nishinoya,"_ Daichi said, scandalised, but could only watch in silence as Ukai accepted the badge solemnly.

(He kept it in his bag at all times – not that he would tell anyone.)

* * *

 **27\. Sneezes**

"It's barely been three days, how does this place get so dusty so quick," Kageyama grumbled under his breath, sniffling as they rolled up the volleyball net after practice. "We should have cleaned it before practice, except we'd have to clean it again after – "

" _Tsh!"_

Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata sneezing all of a sudden at the aggravation of dust, but it wasn't so much the fact that Hinata sneezed, more the fact that it sounded like the sort of adorable noise a kitten would make.

He still found himself asking, "What the fuck was that?"

"Ugh, the dust got up my nose," Hinata grumbled, sounding almost snotty and then he sneezed again, no less delicate than before, wrist gently pressed to his nose.

Kageyama inexplicably found himself blushing and stammered, "I-If that's the case, go outside and get some fresh air! Dumbass!"

"Maybe you – you – " Hinata began and then sneezed a third time, entire body gently trembling with the movement.

"You look flustered," Hinata offered lamely, speaking as quickly as possible to avoid another interruption. "Maybe you should get air instead."

"Just go!" Kageyama hissed, eyes darting around wildly. "I can finish this, you were in the way anyway!"

Hinata looked beseechingly up at him, sniffled like a scolded puppy and then murmured his thanks as he tottered over towards the propped open door. On the way, he sneezed no less than six times, and Kageyama watched Yamaguchi gain an almost starstruck expression at the noise when Hinata passed him by.

"The fuck sort of sneeze is that," Kageyama grumbled to himself, mostly to distract from the fact that he had probably had a similar expression on his face not two minutes before.

* * *

 **28\. Leg Press**

"Tsukishima looks a little shell-shocked today," Daichi remarked to Yamaguchi. "Is everything okay?"

"We had a Phys. Ed teacher off on paternity, so our groups combined," Yamaguchi said slowly eyes distant. "The girls were using the sports hall, so we guys went to the gym. Did you know that Hinata can leg press three hundred and twenty pounds? That's _ten more pounds_ than Tsukishima can comfortably do reps of."

Daichi paused, eyes darting across the court and following Yamaguchi's gaze to Hinata who was practicing spikes with Kageyama.

Unbidden, his gaze dropped lower, to Hinata's exposed calves, an occasional flash of thigh as he leapt high, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed before that Hinata's legs were, for lack of a better word, _ripped._

"What the hell," Daichi whispered and Yamaguchi nodded serenely and murmured without seeming to realise, "I bet he could crush a watermelon with those thighs."

" _Yamaguchi,"_ Daichi said, scandalised, but he couldn't say anything because he was as red as Yamaguchi had gone, the first year burying his head in his hands.

"Daichi, are you tormenting the first years?" Sugawara asked good naturedly as he dropped to a crouch next to the two of them and Daichi's quickfire, embarrassed response was, "Do you reckon Hinata could crush a watermelon with his thighs?"

All it ended in was three blushing volleyball players, one oblivious middle blocker and a dazed Tsukishima wandering the court in a state of confusion.

(The answer, if you were wondering, was yes. The only issue was, was that Hinata demonstrated this at the Tokyo Summer camp and Daichi was fairly certain it was only his killer poker-face that stopped him from having to beat Kuroo off with a stick. That, and Kenma's expression of absolute death aimed at his lecherous captain.)

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this update!

Next chapter will be an Interlude! Ideas on what you'd like to see are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Alternate Universe 3, Established Relationship 2: Domestic**

Kenma blinked his eyes open slowly and blearily, wondering for a long moment when he'd fallen asleep and what exactly had woken him up. Then his bladder twinged and he was reminded.

However, there was a heavy weight on his lap that restricted his movement, and he slowly moved his head forward from the back of the sofa, wincing at the pain in his neck, to see Hinata's head on his lap, the smaller body ensconced in his arms where he was still loosely clasping his 3DS.

Ah. Now he remembered. Hinata had come home early from work after being sick, had bundled himself up and then commandeered Kenma's lap in order to watch him jump between games on the handheld console before falling asleep. It was no wonder Kenma had then fallen asleep; Hinata was a living hot water bottle and could incite drowsiness into anyone.

And while he'd like to leave Hinata sleeping where he was he was pretty sure that if he didn't move _soon_ he was going to wet himself.

The 3DS was blinking it's red warning light, and Kenma saved the game before setting the device to the side and easing his arm under Hinata's shoulders to try set him down comfortably on the sofa.

The ticking clock above their TV announced the time as nearly quarter past six, over four hours since Hinata had trudged in.

"Mm, Ken-kun?" Hinata asked groggily, trying to lift his head from the pillow Kenma had manoeuvred under him. Kenma reached down to press a gentle hand to Hinata's cheek, leaning to press a kiss to his head.

"I'll be back in a moment, Shouyou. Do you think you feel up for some dinner?"

Hinata sleepily nuzzled into Kenma's touch and Kenma felt it warm him even to the depths of his heart.

"Can try," Hinata affirmed and then his breath was evening out again and Kenma indulgently pressed another kiss to his sleep mussed hair before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Alternate Universe 4: Deities**

Hinata was a God. Well, God was putting it lightly. He was more of a 'forest spirit' but his domain resided over the entirety of Japan, so to her people he was a God.

He was giving, he was kind. He was the sort of God that would whisper to the trees so their leaves would drop in Autumn, the sort that would encourage the flowers to grow in Spring, the sort that helped the deer paint his spots when they started to show.

His was the breath under the wings of a bird's first flight, the guiding touch that let Winter paint the wilderness in shades of silver and white.

To the other Gods, he was nothing more than a spirit, a lesser Deity at best, no more than a blip on the radar of the Heavens.

It didn't explain why the God of the Moon and Stars was standing in front of his shrine when he had finished convincing the fox it was time to play and that yes, Mr Owl, it really is time to get up, you can't sleep the night away too!

"Tsukishima!" Hinata said, cheerful but unable to keep the suspicion from his voice. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Tsukishima let his cold eyes pass from the shrine to Hinata's face and Hinata couldn't help but be jealous of how regal he looked, a constellation of stars across his collarbone and stretching to his ribcage, fine, silvery jewellery that shimmered with every move, a robe with a beautiful trim.

"I heard the dead one was here the other day," Tsukishima said in lieu of greeting, and seemed almost derisory as his gaze swept up and down Hinata's attire.

Hinata, feeling particularly bright that day, had woven himself a robe from a thousand and one petals, each given willingly, a rainbow of colours.

"The dead one…?" Hinata asked, even as he tried his best to not cross his arms over his chest in embarrassment. "Oh! You mean Kageyama! It's not nice to call him that just because he takes care of the Underworld. It's not as if he's actually dead or anything you know?"

"So he was here." Tsukishima's gaze drifted back to the shrine and Hinata shuffled nervously, feeling inadequate. Last he'd heard, Tsukishima had recently had his fifth temple built by his worshippers.

"Did you make that yourself?" Tsukishima suddenly asked, a non-sequitur and Hinata squared his shoulders.

"No. Despite being small, I still have a following." Hinata stared at Tsukishima, daring him to be even the slightest bit demeaning to his followers. "They built it for me, many years ago."

"It's well cared for," Tsukishima said, inexplicably soft as he grazed his fingertips over a roughly carved corner.

Then he was stern and impassive again as he asked, "Why was the dead one here?"

Hinata felt a little flustered at the sudden topic changes but couldn't help the twist of his mouth.

"There was a fire, in my woods. Two men of the nearby village were caught in the blaze before I could stop it. The remaining four managed to escape. Kageyama came to escort their souls."

"Their souls would have reached him regardless of whether or not he came himself. Why was he here?"

Hinata felt his mouth pinch further and he drew himself up to his short height. A nearby tree swayed in an invisible breeze and audibly creaked loudly, the leaves rustling almost anxiously. The surrounding trees were as still as the night.

"A fire happened. In _my_ woods, Tsukishima. Kageyama came to see if I was okay. I'm sure you have no reason to fear that man may make his way to your sky, to your moon and stars to take away a piece of you like they have done to me, even if by accident."

Tsukishima's impassive gaze brightened with understanding.

"And how do you fare?" he asked, his voice a little stiff.

Hinata let his breath out in one big whoosh, his shoulders slumping. "It will heal. As does the phoenix rise from the ashes, so will new life spring forth given time."

"I didn't ask about the forest," Tsukishima replied, voice gentle. "I'm asking about _you."_

"Oh," Hinata breathed, and shrugged a shoulder noncommittally. "That will fade with time too."

"May I see?" Tsukishima inquired, tight as if he were forcing himself to be polite.

Hinata bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging off the shoulder of his robe, the petals softly whispering against one another. Stark and red against his pale skin was a burn, edges spreading out like an opening flower and no bigger than the size of Hinata's palm.

"It isn't the first time and it won't be the last," Hinata murmured, embarrassed of the blight on his body – God indeed, ha! – and as he made to cover himself back up Tsukishima stopped him with a soft touch to his wrist.

"You normally wear the spiders' silk on a day like today," Tsukishima said quietly. "Thin and wispy, like passing clouds, because on sunny days the young ones like to play and you can't help but indulge them. But because of this, you decided to hide behind a thousand colours, as if to paint over the blemish."

"So what?" Hinata asked defensively, almost snappish. "It's an _embarrassment._ "

"You've faced a trial. What you said earlier was correct – I have no reason to fear man as he can't reach his greedy fingers into what is mine. Nor can they reach into the wind and snatch it away, or blot out the sun. Instead you alone suffer when a mistake of man is made and we are none the wiser."

Hinata bit his tongue against any other accusations or angry remarks, unsure where Tsukishima was going with this.

"It is not an embarrassment, nor should it ever be. You are a strong God, and here is the proof." Tsukishima's hand dropped from Hinata's wrist to point a finger at the mark.

"A God shouldn't have to fear harm," Hinata murmured. "For He can stand tall, and none can reach Him. I am no God, Tsukishima. Many, many can reach me."

"You are more a God than I am, when you can lower your head to talk to your people." Tsukishima suddenly stuck his hand out, bathing his skin in the moonlight that filtered between the trees and setting the decorations pressed into his skin to glitter.

But what caught Hinata's attention was the silver that began to twist and turn around Tsukishima's fingers, a small cloud free from the grip of the moon and shimmering warmly. Tsukishima brought it to his mouth to murmur to it and it twisted and turned as if molten glass and Tsukishima the artist ready to mould it.

The cloud took shape and before Hinata could even blink, Tsukishima's cold hand, moonlight and all, was pressed gently to the mark in his skin and pulled away just as quick.

"What – " Hinata began, stumbling back and staring down at the white mark that adorned his skin instead of the darkness before.

"Now you have no need to hide," Tsukishima murmured. "You shouldn't feel trapped because of deviation, because you are different and brilliant for it."

"Tsukishima," Hinata said, in a strangled voice. "Do you know what a calla lily symbolises?" his shaking fingers brushed the beautiful flower adorning his skin.

"You designed it yourself, did you not?" Tsukishima asked coyly. "I know the meaning as well as any other."

Hinata stammered briefly but, both fortunately and regrettably at the _very moment_ he realised Tsukishima had been flirting, a loud boisterous voice shouted, _"Hinata!_ _I heard you were hurt!"_

And Nishinoya physically body-slammed into Hinata's side with impressive speed and force, the God of the Wind and Breeze frantic in his search to affirm Hinata's safety despite the probability of causing more damage himself.

Hinata was sure his burning face, as Tsukishima stepped away with a sly smile, could be seen from even the Heavens.

 _The white calla lily symbolises magnificence and beauty, of purity and innocence combined._

Hinata never knew that Tsukishima could be so _romantic._

The next day he wore his shimmering silk, danced in the sunshine of the blooming fields and couldn't help but feel every part a deity, if not the God he was meant to be.

* * *

As you can imagine, I've been waiting for Chapter Ten for a while because _Interlude._

Alternate Universes are incredibly fun to write because you can go outside the box!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**29\. Surgery**

"Hey!" Nishinoya's loud voice rang out. "Where's Hinata? Kageyama?"

"Hah?! How would I know?" Kageyama sounded annoyed and frustrated. "He didn't show up to any of his classes today. He _ditched."_

"Now, now, Kageyama-kun," Sugawara placated. "He could just be unwell."

"Sugawara is right," Ukai's voice rang out as he strode into the gym, Takeda at his elbow. "Hinata isn't here because he's in hospital scheduled for surgery, now – "

" _What?"_ It was Asahi who yelped, and he immediately seemed chagrined and embarrassed afterwards.

"His mother called our office this evening," Takeda quickly interrupted as the gym devolved into chaos. "It turns out the stomach ache he had in practice yesterday evening was actually an inflamed appendix, he was admitted to the hospital this morning and it wasn't deemed serious enough for immediate surgery so he was set in for this evening, as she was kind enough to tell us."

"Why are we only learning this now?" Kageyama barked angrily, striding over to his bag and stuffing all loose articles of clothing that were spilling out back in.

"Because you'd do exactly what you're doing now, except in the middle of your class," Ukai gave a sharp rebuttal. "Hinata will be there after practice, and you'll be no help to him, yourself, or your team if you're sat in a hospital hallway waiting for him."

"Is it serious?" Yamaguchi asked in a quiet voice as Kageyama stewed by the benches.

"I had my appendix taken out when I was younger," Daichi offered. "He'll be back in about a week, maybe two or three before he can practice again. Which for Hinata, might as well be a death sentence."

"By the time practice is finished, and by the time you get to the hospital, visiting hours will be open too," Ennoshita offered his input. "So we could all go and visit him afterwards."

"Y-Yosh!" Yachi chirped. "I'm going to buy him those pork buns he likes!"

"Oh, how nice!" Hinata's mother said cheerfully, seemingly unperturbed by the gathering of high-schoolers crowding the hallway to her son's room. A nurse walking down the opposite way and forced to squeeze past Tsukishima was perturbed enough for the both of them, muttering something under her breath about visitation limits.

"You all came to visit Shou-kun, thank you!"

"We're glad to be here, Hinata-san," Kiyoko said softly. "Hinata is a precious member of our team."

"You'll have to be quiet though," Hinata's mother said, lifting a finger to her lips. "He's still recovering from the anaesthetic and loud noises will startle him."

"I think that's aimed at you lot," Tsukishima said drably, eyes casting over Kageyama and the boisterous second years.

Tanaka's jaw worked angrily but he refrained from complaining.

"I'm going in first," Kageyama said definitively and slid the door open gently but with tension and energy.

Hinata's giggle was the first thing to greet them all, and Kageyama stayed in the doorway, dumbfounded as he tried to recognise the two bodies already in the room, one perched on the bed and helping Hinata drink from a straw that kept evading his mouth, another reading intensely from a textbook.

Hinata caught sight of him, nearly swaying from his upright position. The person offering him the drink quickly set aside the glass and steadied him, glancing towards the door.

Kageyama recognised him and the other as Hinata's middleschool teammates at the same time Hinata's delighted, heavily medicated voice declared, _"Tobio!"_

Kageyama immediately slammed the door shut so hard it bounced off the opposite side and reopened by a few inches before he shot off down the corridor, ears burning bright red in a blush.

You can be sure that Tsukishima teased him over it everyday up until the point that Hinata bounded back into the gym several weeks later, full of endless enthusiasm and pent up energy.

* * *

 **30\. Taming the Beast**

"U-Um, Daichi?" Yamaguchi asked hesitantly by his senior's elbow. "Hinata – he's talking to that scary guy from Oikawa's team."

Daichi turned at the waist, water bottle half lifted to his mouth and froze. He then promptly squeezed the bottle, emptying most of it in one fell swoop down his shirt and onto the floor

Hinata, sat down on the floor with his knees tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped around them securely, was beaming brightly up at Kyotani Kentaro, proclaimed Mad Dog of the Seijoh team.

What had baffled Daichi the most was that Kyotani didn't have an angered look of constipation on his face as he had for most of their match, like a wound up toy with too much tension that no one had let go.

Without a word, he dropped the bottle gracelessly onto the bench and jogged over, where even half of their opposing team were watching with wariness. Iwaizumi looked ready to intervene at any moment, head turning to peer at the two with alarming frequency.

"Hey, Hinata, everything okay?" Daichi asked jovially as he approached, trying to ignore the speed at which Kyotani's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as if in warning.

"Yeah!" Hinata said cheerfully, "Kyotani-kun and I were just talking."

"Kentaro," Kyotani grunted and Hinata's ever present smile brightened.

"Just keep reminding me Ky – _Kentaro-kun –_ and I'll remember!"

Kyotani just grunted again, huffing a loud breath out of his nose as he kept his intense, unnerving stare on Daichi.

"Talking about anything interesting?"

"Not with you," Kyotani muttered and Hinata's smile turned apologetic.

"Sorry Daichi-san, can I talk a little longer? I – I'll be back before it's time to leave!"

Daichi pursed his mouth so firmly it made his face ache, but he forced himself to nod and with one final look at a somewhat grim looking Iwaizumi, he returned to his team.

"Sorry about that Kentaro-kun," Hinata despaired. "They can all be so _weird."_

Kyotani tracked Daichi's progress across the hall until he was far enough way for him to be satisfied and gruffly asked, "Weird?"

"Hmm…" Hinata mused. "Kind of like mother-hens. They think I don't notice, but I do." He tapped the side of his nose. "I mean, it's not because I'm small, Nishinoya-kun is shorter than me. I can look after myself! I even have a 'serious' face."

Kyotani cocked his head to the side, eyes scanning Hinata sceptically.

"You shouldn't doubt me!" Hinata said, unable to help the wobble in his lips that betrayed the smile that wanted to escape. "We beat you on the court after all!"

"There's a difference," Kyotani said slowly. "Between intense and serious. Even when you're serious, people might not take you at face value. That is why I'm intense."

"Those were some awesome spikes," Hinata sighed wistfully. "Ukai-sensei says my strength is all in my legs, and that my spikes won't ever be as good as someone taller."

Kyotani didn't reply to that, looking out across the hall before saying, "Your serious face. On demand?"

"Sure!" Hinata declared. "Just let me think of someone I really don't like."

Kyotani watched as Hinata's face went from deliberating, to soft, completely blank and then, like a switch had been flipped, it was like there was a fire lit behind Hinata's eyes as they tracked across to meet Kyotani's.

Unable to help himself, Kyotani straightened up against the wall they were leaning against, an uncomfortable sensation curdling in his stomach.

And then, like nothing had happened, Hinata was back to sunshine and rainbows and less like he was getting ready to eat Kyotani just to leave his scraps to the scavengers.

"What did you think of?" Kyotani asked, the words forced out of his tight chest.

Hinata's expression wobbled again, halfway between chagrined and apex-predator.

" _Japan."_

After Kyotani gathered his bearings, Hinata explained that no, he didn't feel intense, burning aggression towards the entirety of the country of Japan, he actually meant an individual named Ushijima Wakatoshi, a name Kyotani vaguely recognised.

And, if he didn't want to lie, Kyotani felt a little envious, that he wasn't the target of such intensity.

("You as well, huh?" Iwaizumi had asked placidly when he approached, as Hinata bid their team goodbye to reunite with Karasuno, swept up into their waiting arms.

Kyotani grunted, but graciously, and to Iwaizumi's quiet surprise, accepted the hand up he was given.

"Was hot," Kyotani just muttered, and then slouched out of the hall ahead of his teammates, seemingly ignorant of the face Iwaizumi was giving behind his back.)

* * *

Another update. For those of you who follow my KHR fics, please know that I am working on them, but short comedy drabble chapters are much easier to write out than the length of chapters that I tend to stick into The Summoning Pact, and comedy is easier to write than the grim whatever it is from To Live And Breathe lmao.

Thank you for being patient, I'm still working on those stories too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
